Taking A Chance
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve likes the Science Professor who lives across the hall. [Stony/Steve x Tony] #College Prof AU, #Pre-Serum Steve, #Artist Steve Rogers, #Fluff, #StonyLovesSteve2019


Steve quickly removed his headphones and put his drawing tablet down at the sound of the building's fire alarm going off. He rushed out of his chair to grab his fire warden vest and helmet.

A loud insistent knocking started before he had reached his door, urging him to move faster. He opened the door to see the new Applied Sciences and Engineering Professor who joined the faculty this year, Dr Tony Stark.

The man looked like a frantic mess. His short black hair was sticking out at every angle, and his face and dressing gown were singed.

"It's not a fire!" Tony says with eyes wide.

Steve bit back his smile and took a calming breath. This wasn't the first time Tony had set off the fire alarms, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last time either. This probably wouldn't happen if the Dean and the Head of Security just gave Tony after hours access to the labs. But he can see why they wouldn't.

He gives a pointed look to the ceiling from witch the alarm was sounding.

"Okay. It's a fire." Tony said in a quick rush. "But, it's not a big one."

He could see the smoke in Tony's apartment from where he stands in his doorway. He leans against the door frame and gives Tony a smile.

Tony was one of the few people who took him seriously. People have no problem with the idea of him being the Art Professor. He was small and reserved, exactly what they thought an art teacher to be. 'You don't need muscles to hold a paintbrush' Professor Rumlow had said. But when people found out he was also the acting Fire Warden in the teacher's residential complex… well. People didn't believe that someone like him could handle such a job. Tony didn't give him any odd looks or questioned if he was capable... certainly didn't ask to see his certification as the rude few had. No, when Tony moved in and met everyone, he flirted and charmed him as much as he did anyone else.

"It's all under control! I got this!" Tony says.

Steve gasps jokingly. "You mean to tell me you left a fire unattended in your apartment?" Steve asks.

"NO!" Tony shouts. "No, I put it out"

"Mmhm" Steve hums in response, moving over to the Fire Panel and inserting his command key. He switches off the alarm.

"I put it out with some pancake batter I had in the fridge" Tony says in explanation.

Steve turns to give Tony a questioning stare. He hadn't heard that before.

"It was viscous enough to smother the fire. I know what I am doing, don't worry" Tony says, shooting him a dazzling smile. "Or I should do at least with my 17 degrees"

He can't help but smile back. If it were anyone else he would probably be put off by Tony's attitude. But with the soot smudged smile and the humour Steve could see in Tony's eyes, it only served to draw him closer to the man.

Tony was witty, attractive, intelligent and kind. He would be lying to himself to say he didn't have fellings for the man, but he was too shy to make anything of it. Someone like Tony, well, he could have anyone he wanted. He knew he wasn't the only member of the staff who had a crush on him.

Steve feels his face flush with embarrassment. "Well, uhhh…" he says, not sure what else to say. "Thank you for informing me"

"No problem" Tony says, looking back to his apartment quickly.

Steve moves to go back into his own apartment.

"Wait!" Tony calls out, taking a step forward.

"Yes?" he says.

Tony bits his lip, "I don't have any pancake batter, and-…"

Steve lets out a soft disappointed sigh. "I… don't think I can help you there. Sorry"

"No, no. That's fine." Tony takes a deep breath. "I was just wondering if you would like to go get some breakfast with me."

"At 10:38pm?" he asks.

Tony looks off down the corridor. His hands balling up the front of his robe. "In the morning" he says.

"I- I would like that" Steve says, not believing his luck but not willing to miss this chance.

The man's face lights up. "8 o'clock sound good?" Tony asks.

"Perfect" Steve responds quickly.

Tony gives him a wink as he returns to his apartment. "See you then"

* * *

_**The End**_

Notes: Part of the Gift for Bill-Longbow as part of the 'StonyLovesSteve 2019 Gift Exchange' (The main gift was artwork... but I can't post that on here. Check out the AO3 version of this for the art)


End file.
